Citadel
The Citadel, commonly referred to simply as Citadel or Citadel City, was a medium-sized Computernite city founded by the joint efforts of houses Antioch, Istalri, and Avalos to become the center of Vanguard power and influence on Loka during the Fourth World. Built in an ice plains biome, the city wass frequently covered by snow, and blue orchids grew in abundance within and just beyond the outer walls. The city's layout is divided into four quarters: Hearth, Temple, Market, and Garden. At the heart of the city lies the Spire, where the King and Queen, Artagan Antioch and Leasaur Istalri, live and work. The city's residents come from a variety of backgrounds, resulting in a blend of architectural styles ranging from Computernite, Talongon, Tolbertian, and Asgardian. History The history of Citadel began with Artagan Antioch, a former knight of Cathedral City and an active adherent of King Magnus and the rapidly expanding city of Albion. Seeking to extend the influence of the Vanguard and the rule of law across an increasingly chaotic and violently embroiled Loka, Artagan journeyed to Dellsmite and began raising men and women to settle a new stronghold to serve as the center of operations for a new era of Computernite ingenuity. Lady Lazuli graciously entrusted her two daughters, Jedoi and Lucina Avalos, as wards of the crown and their mother's representatives in overseeing Citadel's construction. Dellsmite's Computernite citizens flocked to Artagan's banner, including Huckled and Leasaur Istalri, and in short order set out to stake their claim in the ice plains to the north. The city began as a rudimentary Norse village made in the style of Talongon, with a longhall serving as the base of operations for the city's initial construction. The primary architects of the city and its defences were Artagan and his father, Computern, who emerged from exile upon hearing of the city's burgeoning development. Large quantities of stone were quarried from the nearby village of Galfax. The village elder, Kritarch, pledged fealty to Artagan as his liege lord, and contributed building materials and supplies to the Computernite settlers flooding in to the south. Slowly, the walls of Citadel began to rise, and the settlers began to pass beneath the gates and make their homes behind the comfort of the rising sheets of stone slabs that sheltered them from the harsh winds of the frozen tundra. Inner walls rose to divide the city into four quarters, and laws put into place to define where businesses, houses, and public works could be built according to their appropriate quarters. Law, order, and hierarchy prevailed where sloth and lax rule had served previous Computernite cities poorly unto their respective ends. Citadel grew to become one of the most populous and significant centers of activity in the coming Ages, participating in the Gallente, Vanguard, and Argus campaigns to break the rapidly growing Outlaw threat of Osiris's influence. New settlements grew out of Citadel's expansion, including the mountain fortresses of Dhem Koldur and Avaricebane. Culture Citadel has continued in the Computernite tradition of paying homage to the Vanir Óðr, or Antioch, alongside his wife Freyjia, making wayshrines and statues venerating both deities throughout the city. The Cathedrilian tradition of knighthood has flourished in Citadel in the form of the Knights of the Citadel, all of whom derive their knighthood from Artagan, a Knight of the Cathedral, who in turn was knighted by the first knight, the Guardian King Mop. Citizens who have proven their valor and commitment to the Vanguard have the honor of being knighted; individuals who have achieved this lofty goal include Ser Ronshaud, Ser Lucina Avalos, Ser Notuum, and Ser Godemox. Category:Database Category:Towns